


It's A Start

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [113]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eddie Diaz is an Ass, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, he redeems himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Post lawsuit things are still tense, Eddie the angriest still. Buck withdraws and just wants to stay out of everyone's way. When Chim pulls off a daring rescue, Bobby holds a special get together for him and Buck isn't told. The dinner is going on when Maddie shows up and is confused as she asks where Buck the birthday boy is. Firefam, especially Chim and Eddie are horrified and rush to Buck's apartment. Buck says Bobby will get transfer papers and he slams the door on them.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Tumblr Prompts [113]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 5
Kudos: 253





	It's A Start

Eddie stared blankly at the door that had just slammed in his face. Bobby was next to him equally as speechless.

“We fucked up big time,” Eddie spoke quietly.

Bobby just nodded his agreement.

They hadn’t meant to let it get this far. But like most things, their emotions had gotten the best of them and they’d pushed Buck away. Now it was backfiring.

Maddie was fuming. Chimney had done one of the best rescues Eddie had ever seen. Bobby had been so impressed he’d put together a special dinner for the team. Somewhere along the line, Buck had been left off the list. Maddie had shown up and been confused at her brother’s absence.

“Where’s Buck?” she’d asked Eddie.

“I’m not sure.”

“Of course he’d be late to his own birthday dinner.”

“Wait what?”

“Buck’s birthday. That’s what this is for isn’t it?”   


“It’s Buck’s birthday?” Hen’s voice was quiet and horrified. 

“It’s his birthday,” Chim whispered to himself.

“You forgot his birthday and had dinner without him,” Maddie whirled on them and Eddie backed up. He was terrified of Maddie’s wrath. “Fix this. Right now. This shit has gone on long enough, Buck is miserable. Someone needs to man up and apologize. So he filed a lawsuit. He just wanted his job back. So get your heads out of your asses and fix whatever you broke.”

Eddie nodded and grabbed Chim by the wrist, dragging him out of the station with Bobby on their heels.

“Maddie’s right,” Chim said on the drive to Buck’s loft.

“I know.”

“This went way too far.”

“I know.”

“This-”

“Chim I know!” Eddie exploded. “I know we fucked up. I know I ruined it. I know that I might lose my best friend. I know!”

Chim fell silent as Eddie picked up the speed the closer they got to Buck’s house.

They raced up the stairs together taking them two at a time. 

“Who wants to knock?” Chim asked as they paused in front of the door.

“Let me do the talking,” Bobby said. 

Eddie and Chim stood back to let Bobby approach the door. He knocked lightly three times and they waited for Buck to open up.

“Bobby?” Buck opened the door halfway. “What are you doing here?”

“Buck we came to talk to you-”

“Don’t worry about it. The papers will be on your desk Monday.”

“Papers? Buck, what are you talking about?”

“Transfer papers. Don’t worry I know when I’m not wanted.”

The door slammed and Bobby stepped back a little surprised.

That’s how they ended up staring at the thick slab of wood separating them from their teammate. 

“You guys go downstairs. Let me try,” Eddie said.

Chim and Bobby agreed and left Eddie to try and salvage their relationship with their youngest team member.

Eddie knocked tentatively and he heard some shuffling behind the door before Buck’s voice came through.

“Go away, Bobby.”

“It’s not Bobby.”

“Even worse.”

“Buck please let me talk to you.”

Buck opened the door and glared at him, “Why should I? You haven’t been much for talking the last month. Why tonight? Did Maddie make you feel guilty? Because I don’t want your pity.”

“I do feel guilty but not because of Maddie. Because I’ve been a shitty friend. We took this way too far Buck and we all see that. We never meant to hurt you.”

“Well you did,” Buck started to close the door but Eddie caught it quickly.

“I know and I’m so sorry. We were hurt by the lawsuit but we shouldn’t have taken it out on you. I know you were just trying to get your job back and you did what you thought you had to do. We were stupid to push you away and we all realize that now. Please don’t shut us out.”

“What like you did to me? Eddie, I don’t have a family! The team, you, and Chris are the first time that I’ve felt loved and accepted. Like I was part of something and you threw that all away.”

“I know and I’m so sorry Buck. Please just give us a chance. I know we don’t deserve it, but Buck I’ve missed you. I was just too damn stupid to say something. You are the only thing that keeps me sane. I need my best friend. I know you won’t be able to forgive us immediately, I don’t expect you to. Just give us a chance to be family again. Christopher really misses you and I do too.”

“Don’t play the Christopher card on me man,” Buck sighed and leaned his head against the door.

“Is it working?”

“A little bit.”

“Can I hug you?”

“Yes.”

Eddie pulled Buck into his arms, pulling his head down to rest on his shoulder even though Buck was a little taller than him.

“I’m sorry I’m such an idiot,” he whispered.

“You are an idiot. And I’m still mad at you, but I’m willing to give you a chance.”

“So you’re not asking for a transfer.”

“No. I don’t think I will.”

Eddie breathed a sigh of relief as they stood in Buck’s doorway clinging to each other. 

It wasn’t all better and it wouldn’t be for a while, but it was a start.


End file.
